


[Podfic] bloodclaim

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofbloodclaimby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:Buffy couldn’t (wouldn’t) understand, he knows, but if one of his children or grandchildren ever came to him and requested sanctuary, he would give it. Even from her.
Relationships: Angel & Spike (BtVS), Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] bloodclaim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bloodclaim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423550) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qm149q4hl3dv9cg/bloodclaim.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:39 | 2.57 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic. I think I have a new favorite pairing after reading this fic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Wild Card: <10 Minutes Long." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
